Playlist
by Lab Angel
Summary: This will be a series of one-shots based on songs that I like to listen to. Slash, language, OOC-ness, MPREG, the list goes on. The warnings will be posted at the beginning of each new story. I'm rating this M just to be on the safe side.


Lab Angel: Okay so my latest obsession is the Avengers, this is my playlist, my everyday songs that I just love listening to. I almost believe that Loki is the whore of Babylon, I ship just about every pairing there is of him, so in this first chapter I won't say who his lover is, I will simply state that the person is his lover. Whether it be Widow or Hawkeye... Just use your imagination for this first chapter. Warnings, pairings and ratings will be listed at the start of each chapter, but they will be Loki-centric. Agent Coulson is still ALIVE! No ifs, and or buts! It might help to get into my mind a little better to listen to the songs.

_**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, places or things in this fanfiction, they are the property of the wonderful Marvel.**_

_**Pairing: OOC!Loki/Avenger**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**Warnings: Angst and character death**_

* * *

_**Song: Mirror Mirror Sung By M2M**_

Loki stood looking at himself in the full length mirror in his room, from the window of the same room Avengers Tower was broad as daylight, a quick glance told Loki that his lover was still out. He sighed and looked at his reflection again, he hadn't censored his words and a slip of the tongue had sent his lover out the door without a backwards glance. As he thought about it he could have stopped his lover with a word or followed and tried to apologize. He hugged his arms around himself, wishing they were the arms of his lover.

_"Loki I just don't understand why you have to be this complicated!" The neighbors ignored the shouting of the occupants in apartment 291. The couple was always arguing and interfering with an Avenger and Loki, the demigod, was a frightening thing, many had learned to just mind their own._

_"I don't see why it should matter to you, you're always off saving the world, there is never anytime for me! I am a selfish person, I want my lover to be with me always!"_

_"I am an Avenger, I can't stay with you always, one of our enemies will eventually attack us! I need to be able to defend the world and quite possibly this realm from the enemy." Loki turned from his lover and looked out the window at the first and only clean energy building in New York. "Love, I understand that you feel you've been neglected your entire life, but that just isn't the case. I will not abandon you! As you would say, I swear upon the Nine that I will not abandon you. Hela could come for me and I would fight tooth and nail just to stay by your side."_

_"The Nine be damned!" Loki shouted turning to glare at the Avenger, a noise cut through the room, causing both to jump in surprise. "You better go, your precious world is in danger!" The demigod spat the words out, turning back to the window, he felt the presence of his lover before he felt the warm arms wrap around his waist. Loki pushed out of the strong arms and turned. "Go! Go save this hunk of rock! It seems to be more important to you than me, I'm called the Liesmith and yet the words that you keep saying to me don't have a ring of truth to them!" The comm screeched again from the reluctant Avenger's pocket._

_"Loki I will return after this battle. It's clear that we need to talk about what's on your mind." The Avenger turned to leave, stopping at the in-drawn breath from Loki._

_"It's best you don't return tonight or any other night! I don't want to see you again!" Loki could feel the moisture at his eyes but he refused to cry._

_"If that is what you really want." The door closed with a soft thump, Loki stood rooted to the spot, realizing what he had said. The first tear that slid down the alabaster cheek was accompanied by a soft gasp, Loki collapsed on the bed to cry into the pillow, he had ended the only relationship that had meant anything to him._

The demigod turned from the window and mirror to fall face first into the bed for the second time that night, his pillow had dried some hours ago, looking at the clock he sees that his lover had left to fight almost five hours ago. Sitting up and looking Avenger's Tower, the only light not on is that of his lover. As he sat staring at the only blacked out window, the little tech that Tony had given him started vibrating across the bedside table, Loki reached out and flipped it open like he had been showed.

"Yes?" He asked slightly irritated, if this was his Avenger calling instead of coming over he was going to be pissed.

"Loki, it's Coulson."

"Ah! Son of Coul, how are you?" He asked trying to the keep the bite out of his tone, he had nearly killed this man, the mortal deserved anything besides anger.

"I wish I didn't have to deliver this news, Loki, there was a problem with the mission the Avengers were on."

"A problem? Is-?" The sigh on the other end of the line stopped his query.

"I'm sorry Loki." Coulson stopped and let the news sink in. "I can have an escort there in ten minutes if you want to go to the Tower."

"No, that won't be necessary, thank you though." Loki had gone cold, tears began to sting his eyes again, he flipped the phone shut and looked back up at the mirror to see that his eyes were hollow and glistening. "You bastard, you said you would not abandon me." He felt the cold arms of Hel wrap around his shoulders for a moment before they were gone.

The next day was cloudy, the heavens threatened to open and pour the rain down on them, there were several umbrellas already opened and held above heads. The tide of black suits and dresses were gathered around the upturned earth to mourn the loss of a hero, Loki stood by the Avengers, looking down upon the face that he loved waking up next to. The ceremonies had ended and everyone turned to depart, one of the Avengers stopped with a question and Loki waved them off, when he was alone at the graveside he knelt.

"They call me the Liesmith, yet the words you had spoken didn't have a ring of truth to them, I didn't know that would be the last time I saw you... I will regret the words I spoke to you for the remainder of my long life, they were spoken in pain and anger, but that's no excuse. I love you." The clouds split and let sunlight pour through before the heavens opened, Loki was soaked in a matter of seconds, the Avengers at the cars didn't know that the tears had mixed with the rain running down Loki's face. He felt small arms wrap around his shoulders as he cried, barely making out the form of Pepper who had showed up for support, his arms went around her and he cried into her stomach. She merely stood, pushing hair back from his face and whispering untruths that are meant to make those who've lost someone feel better. That night Loki had returned to Asgard, seen once a year at the Cemetery where a now nameless tombstone, a Hero, sits crumbling.

* * *

LA: T-T I made myself cry, this one just wrote itself, I wasn't thinking about what to write next. I simply sat and listened to the song that this chapter is titled after, I hope the other chapters go like this. Not sad but you know, writing themselves. Well, leave a review, let me know what you think, did I succeed in making you use your imagination on who Loki's lover was for this one? Or did it suck majorly? Let me know I love any type of review whether good or bad, let's me know I'm doing okay or if i need to improve.

Adios.


End file.
